worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
WUaS General Manager
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course Welcome to World University and School, a global, virtual, open, (potentially degree-granting - Ph.D., M.D., & Music School, etc.), free-to-students, university and school, with great universities (e.g. Yale OYC, MIT OCW, Ivy League Schools, Stanford, U.C. Berkeley, Oxford, T.U.M., Sorbonne, L.M.U., Juilliard Music School, Cambridge, Collège de France, Cal Tech, B.T.U., University of Chicago, etc.) as key web content generators, based on a Wikipedia with best STEM-centric OpenCourseWare model, especially for the developing world, and for everyone. Mission World University & School's (http://worlduniversityandschool.org/ - like Wikipedia with best STEM-centric OpenCourseWare) - mission, in reaching out to the entire world, is to provide a free, wiki-based education platform and, through facilitating the development of broadband worldwide, to make our service accessible to under served parts of the world. The WUaS mission is thus to facilitate all levels of teaching and learning opportunities (and future degrees) through an open, editable wiki in all languages, nation-states and subjects with great universities, and for One Laptop per Child countries and everyone. General Manager World University & School's General Manager will hire the initial 15 or so (non-fundraising WUaS interns). The General Manager is responsible for all positions, including the Head Fundraiser. General Manager To Do List Generate Wikipedia-like community Help develop the WUaS Master Plan Hire about 15 WUaS Interns, particularly the wiki-database information technology intern with WUaS's Chief Operating Officer (COO) beginning with: 1 WUaS intern head of Fundraising for 501 © 3 WUaS (with Adelphi Meeting's P.J. as clerk?) 1 WUaS intern head of Bookstore/Computer Store (with Quaker Earthlight Books as clerk) 1 WUaS intern head of Governments' collaboration for CC Academic Degrees 1 WUaS intern head of Academic Press (with SFFM's C.M. as clerk?) 1 WUaS intern head of Non CC Music lessons and tutoring 1 WUaS intern head of broadband internet connectivity for universal education, and in developing countries (think Google Fiber) 1 WUaS intern head of broadband internet connectivity for universal education, and in developing countries (think Google Fiber) 1 WUaS intern head all-language academic online manpower/brainpower jobs' source for our graduates and others 1 WUaS intern head of wiki Information Technology technical development 1 WUaS intern head of outreach, marketing, branding, and design 1 WUaS intern head of University community building – like Wikipedians – Everyone can teach – new content generators with web cameras 1 WUaS intern head of wiki Academic sections, for eventual degrees (Ph.D., B.A., Music degrees) 1 WUaS intern head of One Laptop per Child wiki languages' development 1 WUaS intern head of wiki, new, open Teaching and Learning content aggregation 1 WUaS intern head of languages' development – liaison with other WUaS languages 1 WUaS intern head of nation-state wiki development – and eventual accreditation in each 1 WUaS intern head of virtual worlds development 1 WUaS intern head of New Intern Development – nascent Human Resources position – job descriptions 1 WUaS intern head of Legal Counsel - Creative Commons law, California Law, U.S. Law 1 WUaS Recording Clerk Minutes for all the committees, each of the above being a committee, facilitating and training other recording clerks - (email collation?) 1 WUaS intern head of intern head of Medical School and Teaching Hospital development 1 WUaS intern head of Music School 1 WUaS intern head of Law School 1 WUaS intern head of the Medical School 1 WUaS intern head of Design 1 WUaS intern head of New Schools (e.g. Law, Veterinary, Dental) Plan for this updated WUaS Business Plan - "WUaS's Business Plan's 6 Foci - Updated, In all 7,870 languages and 242 countries, MIT OCW, Yale OYC ...1) Fundraising for 501 © 3 WUaS, 2) Bookstore/Computer Store, 3) Governments' collaboration for CC Academic Degrees, 4) Academic Press, 5) Non CC Music lessons and tutoring, 6) universal broadband internet connectivity" - http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/2015/02/wuass-business-plans-6-foci-updated-in.html - and WUaS, as I think about the General Manager position, as well as the COO position, Gantt, would probably focusing the hiring of the first few interns also in terms of revenue generation for WUaS vis-a-vis the above. This would also involve writing job descriptions - and WUaS getting a job site (ideally like Kaiser Permanente's for secure medical records, or IBM's - both of which I applied for jobs at last year, but possibly somehow also in Google ... I'm going to ask the de facto technical leads I'm a little in touch with about some of this too ... Generate Email List - with wiki intern - Complete Email list for WUaS - top priority - Grow this Help focus initially the Head Fundraiser Contact / visit / develop relationship with MIT / U.C. Berkeley / Stanford / Harvard Computer Science departments for possible positions. Move beyond WUaS as startup Generate WUaS buzz / 'branding' Aim for accreditation in 2015/2020 1st Ph.D., MDs, Law, and Bachelors matriculating in 2016 - Focus Medical School and Law School WUaS developments in virtual worlds WUaS would like to become the 'Digital Stanford-Yale OYC-MIT OCW-Harvard-OLPC-Quaker/Friendly' World University and School @Worlduniversity wuas domain name and email Develop Mexico WUaS Law School Wikipedia entry WUaS (eventually) Develop the WUaS (main) Research eventually in all large languages http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Develop WUaS Academic Book publishing http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School WUaS Membership? via open email list Choose one or two languages, including an OLPC language, but focus on 68-ish languages in Google Translate Clarify how translation will work on languages' page WUaS WUaS jobs with Quakers/Friends Companies receive good publicity WUaS? Budget and plan for each of the 7870 languages - as both universities and schools WUaS Develop announcement strategy WUaS worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com – join email to get on this best STEM-centric OpenCourseWare email list Network with online Universities and Schools vis-a-vis WUaS - Yale OYC, MIT OCW WUaS - aim to be the best, richest university in the world WUaS - daily news about additions to it - email list manager intern http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_%22Universitian%22_Newspaper_at_WUaS Google Earth Pro, Open Simulator, Second Life, Open Cobalt, other virtual worlds - create WUaS groups http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Virtual_Worlds#In_Virtual_World Intern office WUaS? signature for WUaS gmail – with all germane information WUaS - begin to ask clerks to come, and interns to chair committees and achieve goals WUaS network with professional associations organize this to do list under head intern positions add WUaS button to measure content - google analytics to all pages Plan Autumn 2016 classes – as if for credit? Measure - Wikia usage WUaS Invite moderators to network and talk and build their own communities Build WUaS community World University and School Links Association for World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Association_for_World_University_and_School Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Cooperatives: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Cooperatives Finding / Creating a Job You Really Love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love Internship Program at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Internship_Program_at_World_University_and_School Moderators: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Moderators Small Business: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Small_Business Student Managers at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Student_Managers To Do List: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/To_Do_List Translators at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Translators_at_WUaS Volunteers at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers WUaS Intern positions: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Intern_positions WUaS Job Hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting WUaS Master Plan: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Master_Plan World University and School Licensing World University and School - like Wikipedia with Greatest Universities' OpenCourseWare - incorporated as a nonprofit effective April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt, educational organization charity. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 4.0 International (CC BY-NC-SA 4.0) - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Frequently Asked Questions at World University & School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Frequently_Asked_Questions World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation LANGUAGE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/LANGUAGE_TEMPLATE MUSEUM TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/MUSEUM_TEMPLATE NATION STATE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/NATION_STATE_TEMPLATE SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com WUaS's Guidestar.org listing - https://www.guidestar.org/organizations/27-3105368/world-university-school.aspx . Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://worlduniversityandschool.org Thank you!